


New Big Brother Extras

by Brain_Deadx0



Series: New Big Brother series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Illusions to past oc character death, Mentions of past alchoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Deadx0/pseuds/Brain_Deadx0
Summary: For ideas I couldn’t find a way to fit into the main storyline
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, platonic - Relationship
Series: New Big Brother series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161287
Kudos: 23





	1. First Night

After watching both Ratatouille and Finding Nemo as well as making it halfway through Robin Hood, Virgil had passed out next to Remy. And by next to he meant leaning against. By the time the movie finished Remy’s arm was just as asleep. 

“I’m gonna put him to bed.” Dad character whispered as the credits rolled, “Did you wanna watch another movie?”

“No, I’m good.” Remy told him as Virgil was gently peeled away. The kid nuzzled closer to dad character as the man rubbed his back. 

“Ok.” The man smiled, “I know it’s starting to get late but did you wanna go over rules and stuff before bed or would you rather wait?”

“Now’s fine.” 

“Ok, I’ll be down in a bit.” Dad character smiled softly before heading for the stairs and presumably the kids bedroom. 

In truth, Remy would’ve put off the rules talk indefinitely, but at the end of the day it was better to get them out of the way first. He just hoped they were at least reasonable. He’d be fine with the babysitting part, Virgil didn’t seem to be a bad kid at least, chores he could deal with, he could do basic cooking if he really had to. The man seemed like a decent guy so far, so he didn’t think he’d have to worry too much about many food rules. He would probably end up with a curfew but hopefully it wasn’t too early. Whatever. 

After a few minutes he heard Dad character coming back down the stairs and consciously relaxed his face into boredom. Or tired. It had been a long day. 

“Hi.” Dad character smiled as he sat back down, “So… uh, is there anything you wanna know right off the bat or..?”

Remy shrugged. 

“Ok, then,” The man said as he started fidgeting with his hands, “um… Well I guess we could start with Virgil. I’m not gonna make you take care of him, or even spend time with him if you really don’t want to, but I’d like you to at least be… civil I guess? He’s normally really shy.”

Remy wasn’t so sure how long the first part of that would last but so far the rule was “don’t be mean to the little kid” which was pretty easy. Remy nodded and the man took that as a sign to continue. 

“Ok, uh… what time do you usually go to bed?” He asked. 

“I can go whenever.” Remy told him. 

“Well I suppose but…” dad character rubbed the back of his neck. Remy really must be his first teenager based on the guy’s attempt at giving rules. “How about be home before an hour after dark and bed by 11:30 or so? When school starts I’d rather you be in bed a bit sooner, at least on school nights, but so long as you can get up in time to catch the bus?”

That was actually... better than Remy thought it would’ve been. He nodded and dad character seemed to relax a bit. Remy was not expecting the man to be the nervous one in this situation. 

“Virgil does some chores, mostly just setting the table, helping me put the dishes in the dishwasher, simple stuff like that and I give him two dollars a week. You don’t have to, but if you want we could talk about chores you might feel like doing and your allowance?”

“Allowance?” Oh shit he said that out loud didn’t he?

“Of course.” Dad character told him easily, “Your room is your space, you don’t have to keep it spotless, but I’d like it to stay clean enough to see some of the floor. So if nothing else you’d get some money for that.” He sent Remy another small smile. 

“Uh, ok?” 

“I’m trying to think of something else… Sorry my brain doesn’t work when tired.” Dad guy told him, “Uh, is there anything you want to know? Or anything you wanna talk about?” 

“Um… food?” Remy tried. 

“Oh are you still hungry?” He asked, “You’re welcome to any food you can find.” He told him, “You can do your own thing for breakfast and lunch if you want. I usually make Virgil both and I’d be more than happy to make larger potions if you want that too. Dinner is at about six every night and we always eat that together. Do you have any allergies?”

“No, not really?”

“That’s good.” Dad character smiled. 

They sat in awkward silence for a minute before the man spoke again, “Well,” He said as he stood up, “I think I’m gonna head to bed. You can stay up if you want.” He told him, “Did you want anymore of this?” He gestured to the candy and leftover pizza on the coffee table.

“No, thank you.” 

“Ok then.” Dad character said before moving to clean up. He put the few leftover slices of pineapple pizza in the much less empty pepperoni box and stacked the bags if candy on top before heading for the kitchen. 

Remy followed suit and grabbed the empty plates, cups, and pizza box before going to the kitchen as well. 

“Oh, thank you.” Dad character smiled when he noticed him, “You didn’t have to, I would’ve gotten them.” 

“It’s fine.” Remy told him, “What should I…?” 

“Oh just put the dishes in the sink, I’ll wash them in the morning, and the box on the counter.” The man told him as he finished putting the candy back on the top shelf. 

After Remy had done so, Dad character bid him goodnight and went upstairs, leaving Remy alone. 

Remy waited a few minutes to make sure the man had gone to bed. He wasn’t really tired yet, he doubted he’d get much sleep anyway, so he decided to scope out the ground floor. Virgil was a good kid, but a focused guide he was not. Especially when dad character mentioned candy. 

Unsurprisingly the ground floor was pretty standard. Guest bathroom, coat closet, living room, kitchen, etcetera, etcetera. Couple of potted plants and candles here and there. Some glass cat knick knacks on some of the higher shelves. And family photos covering the wall. 

Remy hadn’t paid much attention to them at first. But now it was quiet, no one was around to watch his every move. Most of the pictures were of Virgil, some of a pair of kids and another man, probably a relative of some sort. An older couple, more relatives. Dad character was in a few as well, but it was mostly Virgil. 

The kid had been there for at least a couple of years judging by the pictures. 

As he thought that his eyes caught on a picture of dad character. He was sitting in a chair with a “guest” sticker with some writing he could guess stuck to his shirt. Despite the traces of tears visible in the picture, he was smiling happily down at a baby. A new baby. 

Oh. 

_Oh shit._

Dad character was Virgil’s _dad_ dad. 

“Remy?” 

_“Fuck!”_ Remy breathed as he spun around. 

“Why’re you wake..?” Virgil asked sleepily. 

This kid was gonna give him a heart attack by the end of the week if he kept appearing out of nowhere. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Remy told him, “You should be in bed.” 

Virgil nodded tiredly but otherwise ignored that statement, “Wha’re you doin’?” 

“Couldn’t sleep. Looking at stuff.” 

Virgil walked over and looked at the pictures as if they were some museum art. Staring without much real interest. He pointed at the picture of the man and himself, “That one’s from when the messenger falcon gave me to dad.” 

“... Messenger falcon? ...You mean the stork?” 

The kid looked at him in confusion, “Why would a stork have a baby?” 

Why was this a conversation Remy was having with an exhaused child late at night? 

“Well… you got me there.” He admitted, “Anyway, we should both probably be in bed.” He told the kid. 

Virgil nodded but made no effort to leave. 

Remy shook his head, “Come on kid, back to bed.” He told him before making his way over towards the stairs. Thankfully the kid followed and the two quietly made their way back upstairs. 

Virgil went back to bed easily, he was definitely tired and Remy wasn’t sure if he’d even remember coming downstairs by the time he woke up. Kid back in bed, Remy went across the hall to the room he would be sleeping in and did the same. 

~~~~~note~~~~~

I love letting my characters come to the wrong conclusions 


	2. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton and Janus conspire to trick Remy into getting the coat he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: illusions to past oc character death, mentions of past alcoholism, let me know
> 
> Note: this takes place between part 2 and 3 of New Big Brother

Janus was relaxing on the couch, idly listening to the boys playing outside, and drinking a wine glass full of fruit punch. Sober or not he was _not_ giving up drinking out of them. 

The boys had been getting quiet and Janus was just about to go check on them when his phone pinged, alerting him to a text from Patton. 

**‘hey I need a favor’**

_‘No.’_

_‘What is it?’_

A moment later his phone lit up with Patton’s contact photo. 

“I thought we were texting.” Janus told him dryly before taking a sip of punch. 

“Yeah but this is faster.” Patton told him in hushed excitement. 

Janus smirked and shook his head, “So what’s the favor? And no I am not going to drive all the way over just to bring you doughnuts again.” 

“No, not this time.” His little brother told him, “So you know how I told you I was planning on adopting again-” 

“-And let your six-year-old talk you into a teenager, yes I remember. Why? I thought you said the kid was nice. He hasn’t changed his tune already has he?” 

“No, no, he’s great.” Patton assured him, “You should see the two of them together. Virgil is completely enamored with him. And Remy is so good with him too.” 

“So what was this “favor” you wanted then?” Janus asked, sensing Patton was about to start gushing about the two for far longer than either had time. 

“Oh, right!” Patton said, “Remy’s still kinda tiptoeing around. And I know it takes time to adjust to a new house, and rules, and people and I know it’ll probably be a while before he’s comfortable enough to ask for things and I wanna make him more comfortable-” 

“Patton.” 

“Right.” He said as he pulled himself back on task, “Well we’re currently school shopping and he’s been pretty hesitant to pick anything he thinks is too much money. I left him and Virgil alone for a few minutes and when I came back I saw them talking about a pleather jacket.” 

“Uhg. Pleather.” Janus said in disgust. A terrible creation. 

Patton laughed on the other end of the phone, “That seemed about Remy’s feelings too.” He told him, “But I’m pretty positive he wants a leather jacket.” 

“So, you want to get him a jacket without him knowing you got him a jacket?” 

“Pretty much. So will you help me?” 

Janus was about to answer when he was suddenly reminded of the fact he had been meaning to check on his children. 

_**Whack!** _

_“Ow!”_

“Do I need to come out there?” Janus called. 

_“No!”_ The two responded immediately. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He told his brother, “But I have to go.” 

“Me too. Thanks, Jan.” Patton told him before hanging up. 

“What are you two doing?” Janus called as he made his way to the back yard. 

_“Nothing!”_

… 

Janus had gotten the information he needed from Patton and began his hopefully short search for a decent leather jacket. 

“Hey, J, long time no see.” August greeted when Janus entered the pawnshop, “How’re the kids? They’re what? Eight now?” 

“Nine and a half.” He corrected. 

“Damn, time flies. Seems like just yesterday Apollo was dragging your drunk ass to a meeting.” 

“Believe it or not I remember that day.” Janus smiled, “I gave them a black eye on the way there.” 

“That’s where they got it!” August laughed. 

“They deserved it. I _didn’t_ have a _problem._ ” Janus told him, “Bastard dragged me into sobriety kicking and screaming.” 

“And how’s it been going?” 

“Great unfortunately. Means I can’t tell them “I told you so” when I see them again.” Janus quipped. He sighed, “The boys both look more like Apollo every day. Roman definitely takes after them.” 

“And Remus?” 

“Definitely mine.” Janus huffed. 

“Karmas a bitch.” August told him sagely. 

Janus smacked his arm with a laugh. 

“So what brings you here? You don’t usually come to this part of town anymore.” 

“Pat decided to get another kid.” 

“Where’d he find this one?” 

“Believe it or not he went through the normal method this time.” Janus told him. 

“So how old's the kid? If you’re looking for presents I don’t exactly have many toys here. Besides aren’t you, like, the rich uncle now?”

Janus scoffed, “Rich my ass. And I don’t think he’d be overly interested in toys. He’s fifteen.” 

“Damn. Guess I won’t be sending him a teddy bear then.” 

“You’d have more success sending it to Pat.” 

“He still single?” August asked. 

“Yes and you’re still not his type.” Janus told him. 

“Hey thirtieth times the charm.” August shrugged, “So what are you looking for? Video games? Instrument? I keep the good ones in the back.” 

“Nah, Pat sent me in search of a leather jacket. The kid isn’t one for gifts apparently so we’re going to trick him.” 

“Fair,” August told him, “Come on, I’ll show you where the display ones are. If you can’t find one I think I have more in the back too.” 

“What don’t you have in the back?” Janus laughed as they walked. 

“A boyfriend unfortunately.” 

...

 _‘we’re still on for this weekend right’_ Patton texted. 

_**‘Yes.’**_ came the reply. 

Patton smiled. Remy had agreed to lunch at Janus’s and his brother had sent him a picture of the coat. It was perfect! It looked used enough to be worn in and believable but still in good condition. Augy was a lifesaver and even gave Janus a good deal on it. Which if Remy ever found out the coat wasn’t _actually_ an old one of Janus’s would hopefully make him feel better. 

Patton just hoped Remy would take the bait and accept the jacket. 


End file.
